Enja
}}Enja Níuhali (エンヤ・ニウハーレ, En'ya Niuhāre) is the principal of Rotte's school. While her age is unknown, she was also the principal at the time Mercelída was attending to the same school as her daughter, which implies she is quite older than she looks. She is a Vartófa. Appearance Enja is a young-looking woman with a slender figure and small breasts. As a Vartófa (Werefox), she possesses fox-like ears above her head and a fox tail. Her eyes are normally almost-closed except when when winks or is surprised. The adolescence of Vartófa last 30 years, so she looks younger than her real age. She normally wears a very daring one-piece dress with a halter and a prominent open back that runs very low, barely below her fox tail. In the anime, her hair color is chesnut and her dress is green-yellow. When acting as a priestess of the Marla religion, she wears a mask and a very uncommon type of bikini consisting of a fundoshi-like lower half and a piece of clothing similar to the one from a young Kintaro on the chest, covering with a ceremonial robe. Personality A professional educator, she is a capable principal and a respected person. However, she has a naughty personality when acting as the priestess of the Marla Religion, showing that she enjoys very much to revere a good sized penis per the religion's teachings. She doesn't find pleasing the sexual innuendos that Mercelida shows towards her since she likes men, although she finds them intriguing. History Background Enja is the principal of the Royal College of Ygvar and lives in a house on the premises of the school. Like Atli, she is from the East of Álfheimr. Plot While organizing a school festival with Rotte and other students, she meets Naoya, Kirik and Eldór. Enja takes the opportunity to drug the men to temporarily incapacitate them and evaluate their manhoods, giving Kirik a failing grade and Eldór a passing one, while kidnapping Naoya. Enja and a small group of students who are part of the Marla Religion gather together around a naked Naoya covered in a cloth in order to worship his penis, since, according to her, Naoya has the perfect embodiment to venerate. As she removes the cloth, Rotte enters the hidden underground were Naoya was kept, prompting Enja and the rest of the Marla followers to flee, while Rotte, Elíka and Míst are stupefied at the sight of Naoya's penis. In the aftermath, she promises Rotte and the rest to investigate the incident, but, while Elíka and Naoya suspect the principal, the whole situation is embarrassing to them. Enja can only think to herself "what a waste". A little time later, when Mercelida visits the school, she meets Enja and comments about how beautiful she still looks, the same as when Mercelida was a student. Enja says that's merely a product of her race. Mercelida makes a pass at her telling her that she would like to sweat the truth out of Enja. A surprised Enja rejects the offer and later comments that Mercelida hasn't changed since her student days and, although she doesn't lean that way, she was interested in Mercelida's offer. Enja later helps Mercelida to meet alone with Naoya in the storage room of the gymnasium. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Vartófa Category:Females